The invention described herein has improvements over the bag system described in our issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,240. The improvements are discussed below.
Sandbags now in use are difficult to keep stacked, and they do not provide a stable structure when stacked or piled. Suggestions have been made to provide a method for stacking bags, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,635 where rounded bags are tied together with lashing. However, as can be clearly seen, there are gaping spaces between the stacked bags, allowing considerable water to pass through the stacked bags.
Another suggested method is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,751 using complex shaped bags, which have a protuberance which fits into an indentation in an adjoining bag. This method is very inefficient because the protuberances do not maintain their integrity on site. The bags also require steel rods to hold open a second filler protuberance. These fillers can get easily clogged and the bags can get easily misshapen so that they do not fit together.